Freak
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Laura doesn't believe in friends. At school, she's a freak. But she hides a bigger secret. Yusuke dscovers it...now he's going crazy.
1. Laura

Freak

By: Raven

The girl was about 5 feet high. She was not what people would consider pretty, but she still got plenty of hopeful boys hanging around her. She had waist-length black hair with blood red streaks. She usually had a melancholy feel about her, and she was usually downcast.

The thing was, strange things happened around her.

So people though she was a freak.

Her name was Laura. When you talked to her, she was nice, but answered with her head down at the ground. She did not talk a lot, but she was nice.

Yusuke frowned; puzzled at this new case Koenma had given him. He told her a female demon had taken residence in his school. Thing was, she blended in perfectly. Many people caused accidents, a few other girls just like Laura. So narrowing them down was tough. Yusuke, however, was feeling quiet sorry for Laura. Many people, especially girls, picked on her. Laura did not do anything. She just kept it all in herself. Keeping it to herself.

Yusuke kicked at a can, and then looked up moodily at the sky. He looked around, and saw Laura, being kicked, again, by several girls. Most of them were preps, popular people who regarded others below them.

However, today, Laura, actually feebly tried to fight back. The girls laughed.

"Oooh, look, the freak is actually fighting. What you going to do? Hit us with cotton balls?" Then she kicked at Laura in the stomach. The girl was Kohaku. She was the leader of that particular group of girls. Laura whimpered, clutching at her stomach. The girls left. Yusuke rushed forward, wanting to help the poor girl.

"Hey."

"What, what do you want with a freak?" She hissed vehemently. Bright blue-green eyes, darkened considerably, and narrowed at Yusuke's brown ones. Yusuke, himself, flinched.

"No, no. I want to help!" He said earnestly.

"I don't care. I can take care of myself. I don't need help. I don't need a friend." Laura got up, and then walked off, a trail of blood marking where she was. The blood sparkled silver, and then returned to its normal red hue. Yusuke stared after Laura, limping along to class. 'What a strange girl…' He thought. 'But…everybody needs friends…'

'If only I could help her…'

'If only…'

(End)

Well, I finished the first chappie to a new story. Don't worry its short. Only about…oh, five or six chapters long.


	2. Three

Freak

By: Raven

Laura approached the glade. A small, but deep pond lay in the middle. Laura eyed it suggestively. She jumped in. As soon as the icy-cold water hit her skin, she started having convulsions. Several white mists rose from her mouth. The curled, and coiled in the water, then took several other shapes.

They were people, a boy, and two girls. They writhed in the water, cloaking them from Laura's view. Finally, they took shape, and were solid. No longer mist, or with blurry images. All three had red eyes. They climbed out of the water, dragging Laura with them. Up onto the bank, they hissed. Fangs emerged from both the lower and upper lip. Dark shadows were now cast across the glade, and the temperature dropped at the presence of these evil beings.

A female made the move first, lunging forward, and grabbing Laura's backpack. She tore it open, and grabbed some clothes. She put them on, hiding most of her skin from view. Her skin was unnaturally pale.

"Mythron, are you ready for the ceremony?" Hissed the female with the clothes on.

"Yes", the male replied. He, too, was pulling on some clothes.

"Kerata-No-Saka, get the girl. Today, we become free." The first female hissed to her companion. Kerata grabbed Laura, and then pulled her up onto the bank more. Laura's clothes were wet, and her hair was plastered. She pulled her into the center of the glade, and then pulled out some items from Laura's pockets. A small, thin, silver stick. A blood red rock. And a black, round ball. She placed the ball at the top of Laura's head, with the stick and rock by her wrists.

"Ready . . .Sora." Sora looked up, and saw Laura. She smiled. Finally, she thought, after thousands of years waiting, I will finally get my blood lust filled. Blood, everywhere . . .tortured people…whippings, beatings, tortures, and every sort of pain imaginable! Sora gasped with delight, aroused at the thought of so much blood. Her blood beat through her veins, black. The temperature dropped a few more degrees at the dark aura permeating the glade.

Mythron walked over to Sora, smiling. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and smiled, nodding.

"Right. Sora…you know what to do." Sora and Mythron walked over to Laura, Sora where the ball was, and Mythron at the rock, and Kerata at the stick. Sora lowered her head down to Laura's neck, snake tongue tracing her sharp fangs.

"Ready, guys! On the count of three…one…. two…three!" Sora plunged her fangs into Laura's neck, and blood spilled into the ground. Laura screamed.

Far, far, away. Yusuke heard Laura scream.

(End)


	3. Rotting

Freak

By: Raven

Yusuke crashed through the undergrowth, following the scream. After several painful moments of the screaming, Yusuke finally reached a glade with a small pond. A bloodied corpse lay on the ground, surrounded by tree teeth-baring entities. Blood dripped from the mouth of one, and it hissed in pleasure. Yusuke quickly hid behind a bush, and watched the three—two girls and a boy. One girl got up, cleaned up her mouth by washing it with water from the pond. It didn't burn her. Yusuke frowned. Normally, water burned vampires. He was sure they were vampires. His heart started pounding. Faster, and faster, until he thought it would rip out of his chest.

The girl who washed her face stood up, and frowned. She whispered to the other two, but Yusuke couldn't tell what she said. It was all in hisses and clicks. The other girl and boy nodded. They cocked their head almost flat, the straight up. It was almost comical if Yusuke wasn't so scared that they would find him. The two hissed to each other, nodded. Then, they dragged the body into the pond, and threw it in. The water sizzled and bubbled, and a skull rose to the surface.

Yusuke craned his head, and rose up a little to see the skull. Streaks of shadow with flicked with red hung from the stained chalk, and eyes were half dissolved, white jelly and red blood still creeping out. The teeth were curved in a gruesome grin, maggots flooding from the cave, the tongue half sticking out. Maggots slowly chewed away the soft flesh of the tongue. A strong smell came over Yusuke, and he had to stifle a cough. Cloths of muscle and sinew still covered the skull, and the soft morass of the brain hung out of a hole in its side, some of it forcing its way past the eye balls. A leechlike creature came out of the bottom of the skull, then burned, and dropped into the water. The girl with a black shirt and silver chains, reached back into the water, and pulled out the skull with the rest of its body.

Yusuke screamed.

The girl holding the body grinned in triumph. Yusuke ran, and hid behind a tree. The girl came towards him...

"Come out; come out, wherever you are..." She whispered, two inch long teeth glimmering in the dappled light. The rotting carcass of the body was still dragging behind her. "Oh, no? So, let's play hide and seek. Also, my name's Sora...Sora F. Sanchez..." The girl, Sora hissed. Then, she started clapping her hands. "I can hear, _feel_ your heartbeat. The more scared you are, the faster it pounds. Right now, I can practically dance to it..." She leaped up into the same tree Yusuke was in.

"I know you...You're Yusuke."

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke snapped his head towards the noise. It sounded like Keiko with Kurama and Kuwabara. "No!" Yusuke screamed. "DON'T COME HERE! DON'T! STAY AWAY!" He screamed again.

"It's no use," Sora said. "They won't listen."

Suddenly, the skull she was holding flew up, and reattached itself to the body. It rose unsteadily. Black, matted hair stuck to the skull, and an eyeball popped out, rolling onto the ground. A maggot crawled out. Sora picked it up, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed, and Yusuke's mouth widened in horror as more white jelly dribbled down her chin.

He screamed. Suddenly, a voice in his head appeared.

_Will you hide me? _It sounded vaguely familiar.

_Who are you?_

_Hide me, _the voice repeated.

"Who are you!" Yusuke shouted and clutched his head.

_You're the one who offered to be my friend._

_Laura?_

_You wouldn't, couldn't have been my friend. I'm too different. You would've hated me. See what has become of me now!_

Yusuke turned toward the body, and the skull lifted up, a puppet controlled by the marionette vampire Sora. Yusuke looked into the empty eye sockets, white mass crawling out. "Laura..." He breathed.

"Yusuke!"

It was Kurama. "Yusuke, get away!"

"I told you to get away from here! Leave, before she does the same to you as Laura!" Yusuke shoved Kurama away. Kurama grinned.

"No, she can't." He smiled, and Kuwabara, Keiko, and Hiei appeared behind him. Suddenly, Kurama morphed into the male vampire Yusuke saw with Sora.

"Now," 'Kurama' hissed, "You know what it's like to go crazy..." He lifted a claw to tilt Yusuke's chin up. "Oh...Sora," he sung, "I'll leave you to him." He smirked, and Kuwabara, Hiei, and Keiko followed him like mindless zombies.

"No..." Yusuke breathed.

_Will you be my friend now?_

_(End)_

_Well, that was graphic. Not for the weak of heart. ;;;_


End file.
